Ted Newell
|gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Jena Newell (ex-wife) *Tori Newell (daughter) *Cassie Newell *Brad Newell |affiliation=Newell family |masters= |apprentices=}} Ted Newell was the father of Tori Newell and formerly the husband of Jena Ort. Biography Early life Born in either the eighties or nineties, Ted Newell discovered his love for heavy metal in junior high. Family life ]] In the early 2010s, Ted Newell married Jena Ort and they had two daughters and one son, named Tori, Cassie, and Brad. Unfortunately, they eventually divorced and Jena eventually remarried James and later Dustin Ort. Although Ted maintained a close bond with Tori, he barely knew Cassie or Brad, who legally became the children of Dustin, rather than his stepsons. Jena and Dustin had issues with their daughter, and things became so bad that Tori ran away from home and sought refuge with Ted. Fortunately, she was eventually located and was admitted to a mental hospital to be "analyzed". However, she ran away again on 8 June and stayed with him again. Third NoHead War Helping Tori Newell On Halloween, Tori went to Ted's house for a party, having come from travels abroad, and remained there for an extended period if time. During her stay, Ted phoned Master Intelligence and asked him if he wanted to come over for dinner and bring any members of the S.M.S.B. who wanted to go. When Baby Strength asked if Tori wanted to be alone, Ted said it wasn't her decision. However, Baby Strength convinced Master Intelligence to, for the sake of Tori's boundaries, decline. The next day, she cleaned her room, as he had in fact given her her own room with his house, which she stored several of her possessions in and considered a real home. Tori eventually returned to her father's house. They began to look into getting her a GED and getting her a new Social Security Card, as she had unwisely entrusted her mother with her old one. On 20 December, she asked him for omelets, which he finally agreed to make for her, surprising her. Meeting Master Intelligence Ted eventually learned from Master Intelligence that Baby Strength had a Christmas gift for his daughter. On 2 January, Baby Strength and Master Intelligence were finally able to pay Ted and Tori Newell a visit and give his daughter her present, at which point Ted had been cleaning and listening to heavy metal. Baby Strength also gave Ted a sucker, and while he claimed he didn't expect anything, he still accepted the gift. Ted was awed to meet Master Intelligence in the flesh and spent several minutes getting to know him, while Tori spent a while speaking with Baby Strength. After they discussed their shared love for heavy metal, Ted introduced Baby Strength to his collection of Game of Thrones memorabilia, but then Tori came to fetch Baby Strength so they could leave and pick up Lindsay Kellerman and Titanium Girl. Ted was last seen seeing his new friends out the door and telling Baby Strength to be helpful to the other S.M.S.B. members. Ted's fate following the end of the Third NoHead War is unknown. Physical description Ted Newell was a handsome and physically fit middle-aged man. He was very tall and slender and had short blonde hair, and blue eyes and fair skin. He was often seen in tank tops, presumably because of the work he did. Personality and traits Being the spitting image of his first-born daughter in a number of ways, Ted Newell was a pagan with a strong regard for nature, bearing a respect for all life, in any form. He was a wise and compassionate man who provided everything he could for his daughter and showed determination in preparing her for adulthood. His heart is in the right place and he possessed a soul full of warmth and generosity. A cultured aesthete, Ted collected a variety of artwork for his house and was not only fond of classical music and heavy metal, but was also extremely knowledgeable of both genres. He was known to be a particularly big fan of . He also collected Game of Thrones memorabilia, showing a geeky side to him as well. However, he was unsure if Baby Strength would judge him for that, and hesitated to show him, being relieved when he learned Baby Strength had a geeky side as well. However, he has been accused by his ex-wife of being "enabling". He did indeed let Tori stay at his house several times when she ran away from her mother, though he may have been empathetic with the trauma she felt at being assaulted by his former wife's ex-boyfriend. While he was generous, he also didn't care whether or not she needed to be alone and didn't want guests over, though Baby Strength intervened and declined him because of this. While never much explored, Ted also had a lonely side to him and tried to cope with being single, though he learned that upon becoming healthier, it made him happier and more capable of accepting his romantic situation. Relationships Family ]] Ted fell in love with Jena Ort and they had three children together. However, he eventually divorced her. His daughter, Troy, constantly sought refuge with him, and they worked together to prepare her for adulthood. However, he didn't care if she wanted company over for dinner or not. Behind the scenes In , Ted Newell claims that was a twentieth-century hit who existed long after Ludwig von Beethoven's time. However, Vivaldi was in fact prominent in the early eighteenth century, and he died before Beethoven was born. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Neutral individuals Category:Newell family Category:Divorced individuals